Fairly Odd parent : Yandere Trixie
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Yandere Trixie people. Yandere Trixie x Shy Timmy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owned nothing but this story. Timmy in this story has a telepathic link to his instead of just talking to them when they are disguised as objects.

In the lunchroom of Dimmesdale Middle School at the popular table, a tall Asian American girl with black hair and blue eyes dressed a lavender sweater with a lavender headband that holds her hair back and a white mini skirt with white matching boots this is Trixie Tang the most popular girl in Dimmesdale middle school.

If you would have look at Trixie and see her eyes you would have noticed that her blue eyes have no life in them making you think that " Why would the most popular girl in Dimessadale who has friends, has massive wealth " well to answer your question at home her parents don't have enough time for her making her feel empty inside .

Trixie thought " Just another down in my personal hell with my so-called friends ."

Over times Trixie saw her friends for what they truly are which made her feel even emptier than before as her friend Vercoinca is really just a crazy girl with an inferior complex along with obsessed with being Trixie Tang because of she remember one time in the hallway Veronica yelled to the world that she is Trixie.

Tad and Chad are the worse of them all because Trixie found out that they the only reason that those two are friends with her is that she is load with cash making her look at them with disgust secretly because if she didn't have her money they would have kicked her to the curve without a second thought .

Trixie thought " With friends like these who need enemies .''

Trixie look around the lunchroom with an emotionless expression but she landed on a familiar with three familiar people sitting there eating lunches but one person caught her eyes which were short brown-haired blue eyes with buckteeth wearing pink munching on a sandwich looking very shy.

Trixie recognized the kid as Timmy Turner the quiet kid who wears pink, the main target of Francis the bully, the boy who is constantly being insulted by Tad and Chad on a daily basis along with being rejected by her.

Trixie noticed that Timmy has gotten more shy and reclusive along with confessing his feelings to her which at first made Trixie a bit satisfied but over time she begins notices that despite the annoying repeats of Timmy trying to woo her it brings out her bit of something that she never felt before.

_**Happiness **_

Trixie hasn't felt that happiness in a long time since she became friends with Timantha who mysteriously vanished which made Trixie feel empty again but Timmy showed up along with a confession but Trixie kicked him out of the party that was at her house.

Trixie narrowed her eyes at Timmy and notices it look similar to Timantha 's face which made her put two and two together to come to the conclusion that Timmy was Timantha the whole time she causing Trixie's eye to widen.

Trixie thought " It all made sense now Timmy didn't want my money but wanted me to get off my shell but I treated him like shit.

Trixie looks down in shame as she remembers all the insults, the rejections, the mockery she caused Timmy when she watches her friends bullying him on a daily basis when Francis is not around. Trixie looks at Timmy again and notices that he has a bruise mark on his neck making her look concern.

Trixie thought " A bruise mark ?"

Timmy felt eyes on him making him look around for who is looking at him making Trixie giggled because Timmy looks adorable but she steels her self when her friends looked at her in confusion.

Tad asked, " Hey Trixie you are alright ?"

Trixie said, " I'm am alright Tad ."

Timmy walks from his seat and out of the lunchroom to the hallway making Trixie get out of her seat causing her friends to look at each other in confusion at what is she doing but shrugs it off. Timmy bumps in Francis the bully who grabs Timmy by the throat lifting him up.

Francis said, " Hope you ready for a beating today Turner ."

Timmy said, " Come on Francis ."

Trixie sees this making gasp but she felt a two emotion when she saw that pale freak of nature grab Timmy who is the one that made her feel complete inside unlike her so-called friends that are not really her friends.

_**Anger **_

_**Protectiveness **_

Trixie yelled " FRANCIS !"

Trixie charges at Francis making Francis turn his attention to her but before he can react Trixie punches him in the face causing him to drop Timmy to the floor making him wince as his back made contact with the pavement.

Trixie hit Francis in the groin causing him to double over in pain and Trixie took advantage by throwing a four-punch combo to the head of Francis causing him to get rocked like a rock n sock em robot.

Trixie said, " Pick on someone willing to fight back ."

Trixie finishes off her combo by giving Francis a jaw-breaking uppercut that sent him the floor on his back spread eagle knocked out. Trixie turns to hear a groan behind causing her to see Timmy on the ground making her rush to him to check on him.

Trixie asked " Timmy are you okay ."

Timmy is looking at his former crush in confusion with a bit of fear on causing Trixie to look slightly downcasted on her face when she sees the look of fear in his eyes but she thought about the times when she had her bodyguard throw him across from the lunchroom.

Timmy asked, " What do you want Tang ?"

Trixie flinched when Timmy called her Tang instead of Trixie but she helps him stand up and she notices another bruise mark but this time it was a knife mark on his arm with the word twerp almost like a brand.

Trixie demanded, " Who did this Timmy ?"

Timmy panicked and ran away from Trixie causing her to look at Timmy 's retreating form in worry since this out of character for Timmy Turner but her worry turns into anger the thought of someone hurting her Timmy.

Trixie thought " No one hurts my Timmy ."

**A few minutes later **

The children have been let out of school and now are heading home Timmy is hurrying to bus spot with his backpack eager to go home and he sees the bus coming around the corner ready to pull up in front of the bus stop.

The bus driver opens the door letting Timmy enter the bus and he sits in his usual seat with a look of relief on his face waiting to go home to spend time with his family but he knew that they will find a way to leave him with Vicky.

Timmy activates the link that he wished for with his fairly odd parents to talk to them and when he felt them allow the connection to come through he begins telling them about his day allow with Trixie acting out of character.

Cosmo said, " Wow that new ."

Wanda said, " Keep your guard up around her ."

Little did they know that behind the bus was a black limbo and in the passenger section of the limo was Trixie Tang who has a serious look on her face when her limo pulls up in front of Timmy 's house.

Trixie thought " Time to see who is hurting my Timmy ."Trixie ordered the limo driver to stop a

Trixie ordered the driver to stop with a case of some kind and she goes into the bushes of the turner household and she waits for the bus to pull up in front of the Turner household making her smirk.

Trixie said " Right on time

Trixie watches Timmy get off the bus making the bus leave and he walks to his front door to see his parents are just leaving the house but Timmy sees someone who made him paled in fear because the person was Vicky the babysitter who is looking at Timmy with a smirk causing Trixie to worry

Timmy gulped and Vicky sneered along with reach into his pocket to pull out a knife causing Timmy quiver in fear as Vicky gets closer to him with the bigger sneer on her face making Trixie's eyes widened in shock.

Trixie thought " Not on my watch .''

Meanwhile, Vicky is having the time of her life as she is stabbing Timmy in arms causing him to cry out in pain making her laugh as Timmy is pleading with her to stop but this made Vicky keep going as she now aims her knife at Timmy's left cheek.

Vicky said, " This is my kind of fun twerp ."

Before Vicky could stab Timmy She was tackled from behind causing her to turn to see Trixie who has blank look but Vicky sees in her eyes that she has anger in them making Vicky look amused by this.

Vicky asked, " Who are you twerpette ?"

Trixie didn't say anything and reaches into her pocket to pull a gun making Vickytremble along with dropping the knife while Timmy is on the ground whimpering in his own blood which made Trixie shot Vicky in the head.

Trixie said, " Never bring a knife to a gunfight ."

Trixie sigh and puts the weapon away to check on Timmy who is whimpering in pain making Trixie shed a few tears as she the damage done to him by Vicky which made anger that she didn't even torture.

Trixie said, " It will be alright Timmy ."

Trixie carries Timmy to limo fro the front door and she places him on the seat but before she heads back inside she kisses his forehead. She heads back to bushes where the cases at and she grabs it to the home and she put the case down.

Trixie opens the case which has a bottle of hydrofluoric acid along with black gloves along with a gas mask. Trixie put the bottle and puts on the gas mask along with the gloves as she makes her way towards the corpse of Vicky.

Trixie picks up the bottle of hydrofluoric and opens the bottle to pour it on Vicky's body causing the acid to take effect as it melts the body causing the body to be reduced into a liquid which made Trixie smiled.

Trixie said, " That for Timmy ."

Trixie quickly grabs the case and bolts out the door to get to the limbo to get with her little pink sunshine that currently need attention

Trixie thought " I will be there for Timmy ."

Trixie enters the limo and she sees Timmy who is still whimpering in pain which made Trixie look at him with sadness as she watches her beloved critical condition but she gets angry that his parents turned a blind eye to this.

Trixie thought " I will protect Timmy ."

**Author notes: Here is the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it but I'm sorry if I didn't show enough Yandere activities. In the upcoming chapters I will show more Yandere and if you got any ideas and feel free to pm me the ideas. Also, should Timmy be wary of Trixie? Got any ideas then let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own this tor but not Yandere simulator or Fairy Odd parents. This chapter will have a dark beginning and If you are under 18 then I would like to apologize for what will happen. Also, I would like to thank pacmanboy10 for this idea and my boy CMXB.**

**Turner Home **

Mr. and Mrs, Turner are looking Vicky but they notice that on the floor was a hole making worry what caused the hole in the floor of their home but they failed to notices that some rolled a stink bomb that laced with gas that can knock you out.

The gas goes off causing the room to be encased in smoke causing the parents of Timmy to hit the floor like a sack of potatoes as a small figure wearing a gas mask with the words pretty on the top of the mask.

The person said " Perfect ."

**A few minutes later**

The married couple wakes to find their sitting in chairs tied in a basement around from the body with ropes causing them to panic along with struggle in the rope but they stop as they hear footsteps noises making turn their attention to a small figure wearing a jigsaw maks along with the robe.

The figure said in a distorted voice " Welcome Turners ."

Mr. Turner asked, " Who are you ?"

The figure said, " That does matter right now and It time I get answers ."

Mrs. Turner asked " Answer for what ?"

The figure in the mask walk towards her and the figure reaches into their robe to pull out a crowbar causing the couple eyes widened but they didn't get a chance to say anything as the masked figure hits them over the side of the face with the crowbar.

The figure yelled "SILENCE !"

The married couple is looking at the masked figure with fear visible in their eyes after being hit with a crowbar from the intimidating masked figure looking at them with contempt causing them to go silent.

The masked figure asked, " Is it true that you hired Vicky to babysit your son Timothy ."

The parents at each other in confusion at why this scary masked figure is asking about their troublemaking son and the super " generous "babysitter they hired to watch him when they go out for "work ".

Mrs. Turner said " Yes ."

The masked figure hits Mrs. Turner again with the crowbar making a crack sound causing Mr. Turner to cringe back from the impact of the hit of the crowbar as it hit his wife's face causing blood to come from the side of her head.

The Masked figure yelled " YOU MORONS !"

The Turners looked taken back by the anger showed by the Masked figure but they didn't get a chance as last time as the figure reaches in their pocket pulling out several pictures causing the married couple to nervous.

The Masked figure said venomously " You let that monster watch your kid ."

Mr. Turner asked, "What are you talking about ?"

Mrs. Turner said "Yeah, Timmy the troublemaker ."

If looks can kill the older Turners would be but the masked figure breath in and out as they show the pictures to the Turners causing them to gasp at the pictures because it shows Timmy with different scars all over his body along with a snapshot of the word Twerp carved on his wrist.

Mrs. Turner asked shakily " What is this ?"

The masked figure said, " This is the state I found him in when you left him with Vicky and If I didn't get there sooner he would have died ."

Mr. Turner asked in a shakily " Why would Vicky do this ?"

The masked figure said, " She is not human and now you must pay ."

The Masked figure uses the crowbar to hit the Turners causing them to fall on their backs with the chair bleeding from the hits of the crowbar but the masked figured didn't stop as they continued hammering away with the crowbar making them plead with them but it made the masked figure hit them even harder.

The masked figure said, " You ignore your son pleads for help and you made your beds now you must lay in them ."

The masked figure kept hitting them with the now bloodied crowbar which is getting, even more, bloodier by the minute from the damage that it giving out to the most neglectful parents in all of Dimmesdale the worst beating of a lifetime.

The Masked figure said, " Rot in hell ."

The Turners are on the floor bleeding everywhere breathing hard causing the masked figure to smile in delight underneath their mask as she watches The Turners breath their last breath. The figure pulls a walkie talkie and pressed the button making it buzz.

The masked figure said, " Ayano please remove the bodies from the basement please ."

Ayano said " Yes Miss Tang ."

The figure removes their mask revealing the face of Trixie Tang who has a smirk on as she looks at the dead bodies of her beloved 's deadbeat parents but she remeber something important that she must a tend to.

Trixie said, " Let see how my precious Timmy doing but first I need to change of clothes along with a shower ."

**Trixie 's room **

Timmy turner who is dressed in bunny pajamas along with bandages all over his body was sleeping soundly without and Trixie who is dressed in her sleeping wear seeing him sleeping makes her silently squeal at him.

Trixie said, " You look so cute in those pajamas ."

Notices that Timmy is whimpering in his sleep causing her to rush over to him and cradle like a baby as he begins to whimper but Trixie begins brushing his hair like a doll and she begins to sing.

Trixie sang " Hush baby don't say a word because Trixie going to kill all those damn people ."

**Trixie gonna kill for you the whole**

**damn world**

**And if they don't laugh at our jokes,**

**Trixie gonna stab out their goddamn**

**throats**

**And if they start to run away,**

**Trixie gonna paint the streets with**

**blood**

**And once the blood starts to wash off,**

**Trixie gonna blow some more heads off**

**And if the world still doesn't laugh,**

**Trixie gonna go and poison 'em**

**And once the poison does its job,**

**Trixie gonna show you your legacy**

**And if the world still tries to fight,**

**Trixie gonna burn their houses down**

**And if you grow up with his smile,**

**Trixie gonna be so proud of you...**

Timmy stops his whimpering and Trixie smiles then she pecks his forehead causing Timmy to gain a peaceful expression making Trixie give a happy sigh as she put Timmy back on the bed letting him sleep now.

Trixie said," There are more people out there that have wrong my pink bunny and hussies that will want him ."

Trixie turns back to Timmy who is sleeping causing her heart to melt at the sight of him sleeping in peace despite the pain along with torment that he faced from Francis, Tad and Chad, Vicky, hell even herself in the past.

Trixie whispered " You mine, Timmy."

Trixie begins planing on ways to protect along with making him a bit outgoing so he won't be an easy target like before and she needs to teach him how to fight since she wants him to be strong.

Trixie said, " I need to teach him how to fight ."

Trixie thought " But first I need to get rid of a certain somebody soon because I hate having rivals ."

Trixie said, " Well time for me to go to bed now and I need my sleep to talk to Timmy ."

Trixie walks over to the bed and she lays right next to Timmy snuggling up in close to him making Trixie smile as she is laying next to him on the bed looking in pure bliss as she sleeps next to him.

Trixie thought " This is a dream come true ."

Trixie wraps her arms around the waist of Timmy pulling him closer to her like they were a married couple making Trixie in head squeal at the thought of marrying Timmy shortly which caused her to make a vow to never leave his side.

Trixie thought " No one will take you away from my love no one will ."

**Author notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon122 giving you guy the second chapter of Yandere Trixie Tang. I bet you saw the reference in the story and Trixie is going to teach Timmy to defend himself. What Style should she teach him and how should she teach him? So yeah The Turner's parent is dead. Also if you got any ideas please hit me up. Tomorrow I will be going to a comic book festive in my neighborhood. Also For my Infinite Saviours story please creates some villans along with some original aliens form for me please and send me the PMS. Yes, I used Harley song from the Batman game. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In a boxing gym, Trixie who has her hair tied a ponytail wearing a black sports bra and black shorts with black gloves along with black boots in the ring with a smirk on her face as she is throwing a jab at Timmy who was dressed in red boxing short and red boots with red boxing gloves.

The jab landed causing Timmy to let a yelp of pain-causing Trixie's smirk to get bigger as she goes for a feint jab to the body of Timmy causing him to cover up his body leaving his head exposed as it was hit by a straight from Trixie who grins as it connected.

Trixie said," Come on Timmy at least put up a fight for me ." As she dances around Timmy's punches similar to Ali do.

The reason why they are in the boxing ring was that Trixie wanted to teach Timmy to fight so he can overcome bully since she wants him to be a little more open to her only her since she will be the only person that can make him happy.

Timmy clenches his left fist and fires at Trixie 's stomach which causing Trixie little squeak as the left tapped against her stomach. She sees a right uppercut coming causing her to lean back but smiles when she see Timmy being aggressive instead of being a passive fighter.

Trixie said," Love the aggressiveness Tim Tim but we are sparring."As she parried a jab and slipped a four-punch combo from Timmy.

Timmy thought ". "We'll see about that Trixie.'" As he goes for three jabs that are aimed at Trixie 's face.

The three jabs landed stinging Trixie in the face causing her to scowl down at Timmy and banged her gloves together as she looks at Timmy with fury in her eyes which stopped Timmy in his tracks.

Trixie said," We are sparring or do I have to search for some knockout fuel? I have no problem knocking you out ." As she looks at Timmy sternly but softens when she sees his guilty expression.

Timmy said," I am sorry Trixie." As he looks down in shame which unknowingly making Trixie mentally cooed at his cuteness.

Trixie said, "It's alright Timmy. I'm here to help you." As she walked over to the boy and swung her arms around Timmy. She stroked Timmyi's hair with her glove which made Timmy blush causing her to smile.

Trixie said, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me Timmy it not your fault."As she continues stroking his hair.

Trixie fetched a stool from a corner and set Timmyl down on it while she stands up to look down at him but she sees his guilty expression still lingering which is breaking her heart but she sees he staring with a serious expression.

Timmy said," Trixie since I hit you hard it only fair I allowed you to hit me back in the face hard."As he drops his hands down leaving his face exposed for Trixie who is taken back.

Trixie said, "Alright... this is gonna..."As she cocks for fist for a hook causing Timmy to closes his eyes.

Trixie exclaimed, "HURT!"

Timmy felt something on his lips causing him to open his eyes to see that it was Trixie kissing causing his face to heat up in shock causing Trixie to pull out of the kiss and snaked an arm around Timmy's waist to meld their bodies together.

Trixie said," Gotcha my little rabbit." As she rested her chin on the top of Timmy's head as she has a carefree look on her face.

Timmy asked," Why couldn't everyone be a little nicer like you ?" As he lay his left cheek on Trixie 's stomach as he remembers being bullied which crushed Trixie a bit as she remembers how she bullied him. Trixie cradles him causing Timmy's face to heat up again but he hears Trixie's voice.

Trixie said," Timmy I was such a fool and a bitch to you. I know that my actions have caused you to slightly resent me but I am your light in the darkness, your guardian angel, your only friend." As she strokes his hair as an owner does to their pets.

Trixie said," After you stop confessing to me I thought I was happy but I realize you complete me."As she kisses Timmy's forehead. Trixie then remembers something important that she must handle first before she can have her fun with Timmy.

Trixie said," Timmy I must handle something first then we can have our fun."

**Timmy 's neighborhood **

Tootie is walking home from school looking depressed that she can't find Timmy anywhere making her shed a few tears but as she was walking she sees a trailing of Timmy Turner related items on the sidewalk which changed her mood a bit as she went to pick them up one by one.

Tootie said," Today my lucky day." As she picks up the items along with walking in the line of the Items.

Little did she know Trixie was watching this from the bushes with a smirk on her face as she watches her rival picking up Timmy's items but little does she know I that she is walking into a trap specially made for her. Tootie picks up what she thinks is the last item but she sees a trail.

Tootie squealed," It like Christmas came early ."

She began picking up the items and she is unaware that the trail is leading her to the Dimessadale port. She sees another item in a giant metal box causing her to walk in the box and was about to walk out of the box but Trixie comes out of nowhere to lock the box with Tootie inside.

Tootie said," Let me out, Tang." As she bangs on the giant metal box making Trixie scowl.

Trixie had her bodyguard pick up the metal box with Tootie inside along with loading on the boat that just pulled up at the port. Trixie then paid her bodyguard along with the captain a handsome amount of money.

Trixie said," Make sure it gets to Madagascar."

Timmy is back at his house in his living room talking with his godparents who are worried about him after he told about what Vicky did to him which caused Wanda to convert into overprotective slash Mama bear mode along while Cosmo fainted in shock. Wanda started ranting out threats but Timmy calms her down.

Timmy said," Wanda calm down, please." As he tries to calm down his godparent who is yelling all kinds of swear words.

Wanda said," I'm sorry sport it just I can't stand you being treated like that by that red-haired bitch ."

Timmy said," It fine Wnada because you and Cosmo always brighten my day even though Vicky ruins it."

Cosmo/ Wanda said," Thanks, Timmy ."

Little did they know Trixie was walking from outside of the house looking shocked at the appearance of Fairy Odd Parents which caused her to remember Mr. Crocker insane rants about Timmy having fairy but it adds up with the weirds that happened to Timmy along with all the stuff e claimed to have gotten over the internet.

Trixie said," He has fairies and they been his true parents."

**Note: Trixie knows the truth and yes Tootie is out of the picture. If you got any other fighting styles for Timmy let me know along with ides then hit me up.**


End file.
